logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Today (United States)/Other
Logos 1952–1960 Today 1952 a.jpg Today 1952.jpg|From the premiere edition (January 14, 1952) 1960–1969 Today1960s.jpg Today 1966 b.jpg Today_1966.png 1969–1971 Today 1969.jpg today1971.jpg 1971–1974 Today 1971.jpg Today1966.jpg 1974–1977 1974–1984 Today 1974 b.jpg|Rare title card overlay with on-screen clock (December 1974) Today 1975.jpg|In-Show Bumper Card Today 1976 a.jpg|1976 Today 1978.png Today 1979.jpg|1979 Today 1980 a.jpg|1980 nbc-1980-todayclose2.jpg nbc-today1982.jpg 1977–1982 1982–1984 Today_1982.jpg Today 1982 (3).jpg Today 1982 (2).jpg Today 1980s.jpg 1984–1985 1985–1988 nbc_today_87.jpg 1988–1990 Today_1988.jpg today1989.jpg 1990–1992 Today 1990.jpg Today 1991.jpg 1992–1994 nbc-1993-today1.jpg 1994–1995 1995–2002 Today 1996 a.jpg|1995 variation TodayShowJune271997intro.jpg|June 27, 1997 intro Today 1998 a.jpg|1998 variation Today 2001.PNG|2001 variation TodayShowApril2001intro.jpg|April 16th, 2001 intro 2002–2003 Today 2002 a.jpg today3.jpeg|50th Anniversary Logo 2003–2005 T102904.png|October 29, 2004 intro T103004.png|October 30, 2004 intro T110304.png|November 3, 2004 intro T111204.png|November 12, 2004 intro T061405.png|June 14, 2005 intro T070605.png|July 6, 2005 intro T091105.png|September 11, 2005 intro TodayShowAugust82005intro.jpg|August 8th, 2005 intro 2005–2006 Today0506.png Today V1.png|Alternate logo (2006) 2006–2009 Today 2006.jpg TodayShowLogo.jpg 2009–2013 bordercolor="transparent"> NBC_Today_titles.png|2009 version today 2012.png|2012 version 2013–present Today(US TV Program)(2016-).svg|Print logo 2013–2015 Today 2014.jpg|Opening Credit Variation Today 2013.jpg|Supplemental logo variant Today 2013 a.jpg|Horizontal variant BT-JOcqCYAEpOkp.jpg_large.jpg|Logo as seen in studio. 2015–present Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.54.40 AM.png|2015-Present Variant ScreenHunter_30142 Nov. 16 01.42.jpg|June 13, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30143 Nov. 16 01.45.jpg|July 8, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30144 Nov. 16 01.46.jpg|The Week of July 25, 2016 intro - ...at the Democratic National Convention ScreenHunter_30145 Nov. 16 01.48.jpg|July 29, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30146 Nov. 16 01.49.jpg|The Week of August 1, 2016 intro - Countdown to Rio ScreenHunter_30147 Nov. 16 01.51.jpg|August 2016 - ...at the Olympic Games On-Screen Bugs and Clocks Today1997.png|Onscreen bug from 1996-2001 Today2001.png|Post-9/11 bug, 2001-2002 Today2003.png|Onscreen bug from 2002-2005 Today2005.png|Onscreen bug from 2005-2006 Today2005-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2005-2006 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.37.07 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2006-2007 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.37.15 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2006-2007 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.41.21 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2007-2008 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.41.27 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2007-2008 Today2008.png|Onscreen bug from 2008-2009 Today2008-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2008-2009 Today2009.png|Onscreen bug from 2009-2012 Today2009-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2009-2012 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.32.07 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2012 (60th Anniversary) Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.32.30 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2012 (60th Anniversary) Today2012.png|Onscreen bug from 2012-2013 Today2012-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2012-2013 Today2013-1.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-2015 (Frame A) Today2013-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-2015 (Frame B) for Hours 1-3 Today2013-3.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-present (Frame C) Today2016-1.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame A) Today2016-2.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame B) Today2016-3.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame C) Today2016-4.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame D) Video 89-JANE PAULEY'S LAST DAY on |This was used 198?-1991 TodayShow1991|This was used 1991-1993 Todayshow94|This was used 1994-1995 TodayShow1997|This was used 1995-1997 TodayShow1999|This was used 1997-2002 Today show open May 2003|This was used 2002-2003 TodayShow2005|This was used 2003-2005 Today show open Jan 2006|This was used 2005-2006 NBCNews_Old_Today_Show_Open|This was used 2006-2009 NBCNews_2009_Today_Show_Open|This was used 2009-2011 NBC Today Show Open (October 2011)|This was used 2011-2012 NBC Today Show Open (2012-Present)|This was used 2012-March 2013 NBC Today Show Open Spring 2013|This was used March 2013-June 2013 NBC Today Show Open Summer 2013|This was used June 2013-September 2013 NBC Today Show Open Fall 2013|This was used September 2013-January 2014 Today Show Open 2014 (HD)|This was used January 2014-May 2015 NBC Today Show Open - May 2015|This was used since May, 11 2015 Category:Special logos Category:NBC Category:NBC News Category:Television news programs